ABC of Naruto's and Sasuke's Relationship
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: Just something about Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship from A to Z. With 26 topics. NarutoSasuke Friendship. Friendship fic xx


**Summary : An ABC of Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship. What brought them closer? Their similarities or differences? Meant as a friendship fic, can be taken as shounen-ai **

Zephyr : Hope you like it, despite it's weirdness.

* * *

**Acknowledgement **

Naruto wanted acknowledgement from the whole village. But for some reason, he seemed to be satisfied when Sasuke acknowledged him.

When he was a child, Sasuke had always wanted to be acknowledged by his father and brother. Therefore, even under different circumstances, he understood Naruto.

**Brotherhood**

"I'm a better brother to Sasuke than you ever were," When Naruto had said that to Itachi, he truly meant it.

Sasuke always wished that his brother was as simple as Naruto. He wanted a brother just like Naruto.

**Courage**

Sometimes when Naruto lost courage, he'd remember their fight with Haku. How Sasuke had protected him and how he had been sure and lost at the fact that Sasuke was dying. If Sasuke was courageous enough to die for him, Naruto would too.

**Dreams**

Naruto's dream was to become a hokage. He knew he would never be one if he couldn't protect his best friend.

Sasuke's dream is to avenge his clan but sometimes, he had doubts about his dream. He blamed all of his doubts on Naruto.

**Equal**

Naruto noted that the best part of his relationship with Sasuke was when Sasuke saw him as his equal. Many people will not be able to see what the deal was. But to Naruto, that acknowledgement made him see his own worth.

**Fears**

Naruto feared being all alone. What feared him more was losing _the ones_ precious to him.

Sasuke had already lost many things precious to him. He feared the feeling he had back then. He didn't want to feel it again. Hence, he distanced himself from _certain_ _people_.

**Guilt**

Sasuke was guilty about leaving Konoha. He was guilty but he didn't mind as long as he gets his revenge.

Naruto was guilty too. Because he believed that Sasuke had wanted Naruto to drag him back to Konoha. But Naruto failed. Why he believed that? Because he wanted to.

**Home**

Naruto didn't like returning home after a mission or training with his team. The feeling of wanting someone welcome you home was simply something that he wanted but could not get.

Sasuke didn't want to return to a place he had lost everything in his life either.

**Invisible**

Sasuke always caught the attention of the people around him effortlessly, whether he wanted it or not. Naruto envied him as the feeling of being invisible just made him even lonelier.

But when that _very _Sasuke greets him every morning, Naruto gets a very high self-esteem.

**Judgment**

It was _so not_ one of Sasuke's better judgment to leave Konoha. Even Sasuke admits it.

Not that he would now become a traitorous person. It's because he'd be leaving the ones he cared and if time comes, he'd even send chidori through the person he cared. He so didn't like that but he did it anyway.

**Kiss**

Both Naruto and Sasuke had their first kiss with each other. Enough said.

Even if they were both mortified, the feeling was new. Neither of the dared to think about it again.

**Loathe**

"I hate you, Sasuke-teme"

"Hn, the feeling is mutual, dobe"

Both of them could never imagine a day without this conversation.

**Mother**

There were only a few times Naruto got Sasuke to open up with him and when he did open up, Sasuke always talked about his mother. Uchiha Mikoto was easier to communicate than his brother or father. Sasuke always shuts up after a while, not wanting to make Naruto feel uncomfortable talking about parents.

Naruto was glad that Sasuke _cared_.

**Nag**

Sasuke hated being nagged. He didn't like it when people asked him about himself or bothered him by talking random or trivial things. Giving fake concern and all.

But whenever a certain loudmouth ninja nagged him about why he was being such a bastard or something along those lines, Sasuke never seemed to mind.

**Oblivion**

Feelings and emotions were new to Naruto and Sasuke. Sometimes it was hard to say what they meant to each other.

But both of them know that if it was for the other, they wouldn't mind dying.

**Power**

Naruto wants power to protect the ones he loves.

Sasuke wants power too. The only difference is he wants it to avenge those he loves. But hey, once he is _power_ed up, he wouldn't let anyone he cared for die.

**Quit**

Sometimes Sasuke didn't want revenge. Not sometimes, _rarely_. One such time was the battle at the valley of end. He wanted to quit. When Naruto and Sasuke had fought, Sasuke found it hard to kill the ones he loved.

The only thoughts Sasuke had then were 'Did Itachi also find it hard killing them off that night?' and then 'No Itachi is heartless…so should I when I kill him.' But _he wasn't able to hate Itachi entirely_.

**Ramen**

Naruto loved Ramen.

When Naruto went to Ichiraku's with his friends, he seemed to be the happiest person in Konoha. He even said so.

Sasuke didn't like Ramen as much and he didn't agree with Naruto either. Because, he thought he was the happiest person in Konoha when he treated _certain friends_ to ramen.

**Solitude**

Occasions like Birthdays, Christmas, New years and all weren't Naruto's favorites. Mainly because he had to be alone those days. Heh, strike off the mainly.

Naruto noted pleasantly years later,that he had spent all those days with Sasuke.

**Teamwork **

_Coming together is a beginning.  
Keeping together is progress.  
Working together is success_.

Despite all circumstances, similarities and dissimilarities, Naruto and Sasuke had become successful. Both of them thanked Team 7 for that.

**Utopia**

Sasuke had shared his utopian world with Naruto.

In Sasuke's utopian world, his clan hadn't been massacred. All the ones he cared for was there. His father, mother and everyone. Itachi was there too; not as a genius but as a brother, always having time to spend with Sasuke.

Naruto was delighted when Sasuke mentioned something about introducing Team 7 to Itachi.

**Void**

Naruto had this empty feeling when Sasuke left. Naturally, whatever he felt or did, he blamed it on Sasuke. After all, Sasuke was his something rival-enemy. But this he did not want to blame Sasuke for this feeling.

He blamed himself for letting Sasuke go. Because he believed Sasuke wanted to be dragged back to where he belong.

**Wind**

Naruto was glad his element was wind. Only wind can keep a fire from dying out. And everyone knew Sasuke's element was the fire.

Naruto was glad having his affinity with Sasuke.

**X**

X is used to denote unknown quantity. Naruto wasn't interested in listening in class or studying. He was sat next to Sakura, who sat next to Sasuke in class. Team 7 sat together.

When Iruka-sensei was talking about the 'X', he wondered how much he cared for Sakura and Sasuke. He used that feeling as 'X'. For some reason, he was never able to calculate the X in Sasuke's case.

**Yes**

Sasuke would never admit that he always had fun during missions. With Team 7. With Naruto.

He had too much of the Uchiha pride to say, "Yes." He'd only say 'Hn' or 'Hm' or 'Che' or something that is either two or three lettered.

But since _certain_ people knew him well, they would know Sasuke did have fun.

**Zombie**

Naruto didn't doubt that he looked like a lifeless person when he returned home from his training with ero-sennin. Well, no one thought he looked like one. But Naruto felt like one. He didn't want to lose anything anymore. He just didn't like it.

Training with Orochimaru and going against his brother, Sasuke only felt hatred like his brother wanted him to have. Too bad, that hatred didn't make him feel alive anymore. The feeling he had back then with Team 7 seemed to have disappeared. He didn't like it one bit.

_End._

* * *

Zephyr :Weird? Good? Bad? Totally out of it?OK?Somewhat stupid?Totally Stupid?

Let me know. Please Review.


End file.
